my_halofandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 2
Halo 2 is the second game in the Halo franchise and was developed by Bungie. It was released in 2004 and carries on the storyline from Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo 2 showed the struggle between the United Nations Space Command, the Covenant Empire and the Flood. It is the most actively played game on the original xbox but there are no Xbox live capabilities as they were discontinued as of 2010. Gameplay The Covenant's defeat in Halo: Combat Evolved was only a temporary victory as the Covenant renewed their efforts to wipe all of Humanity. Despite the UNSC's military forces and John 117's efforts, the Covenant have breached the Earth's defenses and left it's inhabitants in a dismal state. In the midst of desperation, players assume the role of Master Chief and lead the resistance against the Covenant to save the people of Earth from a gruesome demise. Halo 2 features an immense single-player campaign, with a story that picks up shortly after the end of Halo: Combat Evolved. The story also delves deeper into the Covenant society, their goals, beliefs and ideals. The Master Chief goes to put an end to the Covenant invasion of Earth as well as fighting on another Halo Ring. Halo 2 also introduces the Brutes (Jiralhanae) to the game, as they are shown in the campaign as big hairy ape like beasts; but they don't use Energy shields, their bulk and strength still makes them formidable foes. In addition to the single-player , there is an online multiplayer mode utilizing Xbox Live. The player can either play the campaign alone or play co-operatively with splitscreen. In the campaign you will play levels that differ from Halo: Combat Evolved as you play as John 117 and a troybked Covenant Elite name Thel Vademee, but he also known as the Arbiter in the game. The game also removes some of te weapons or alters them, from Halo: Combat Evolved and adds in new weapons. One of the biggest additions to the game was the ability to dual wield small weapons like SMG's or pistols. this allows for twice the firepower at the expense of losing the ability to throw grenades or melee (only during dual wielding). In terms of vehicles all the vehicles from Halo: Combat Evolved except the Rocket Warthog from the PC versionand the Spirit dropship. A few new vehicles are added to the game. However in Halo 2 the previously indestructable vehicles are now destructable and the ability to 'board' is added where you climb onto the enemy vehicle and knock them out of it or in the case of a tank you punch them to death or stick a grenade on the vehicle to destroy it. When you are playing as the arbiter, the player's flashlight is replaced by a rechargeable active camouflage that lasts for 10 seconds, giving an advantage on your enemies. there are 15 levels in the campaign, 14 of which are playable. #'The Heretic' -'' for failure such as this, no punishment is too great. (Cutscene; non-playable) #'The Armory '- ''Suit up, prepare for battle. (Tutorial) #'Cairo Station' - Defend the stations MAC gun from the covenant boarders. '' #'Outskirts''' - Rally scattered marines, clear hostiles from the old city. '' #'Metropolis''' - Take the bridge, break the Covenant's grip on the city centre. '' #'The Arbiter''' - Infilttrate a Forerunner facility, quell the heresy within. '' #'The Oracle''' - Kill the heretic leader, the Prophet's bidding will be done. '' #'Delta Halo''' - A Covenant Army stands between you and Regret. Get to work. '' #'Regret''' - You heard the lad the lady. Locate the Prophrt, take him down. #'Sacred Icon' - Succeed where the others have failed. Lower the shield protecting the sacred icon. #'Quarantine Zone' - Parasites, humans - no matter. The icon must be found. #'Gravemind' - The prophets have the Index and plan to use it? Over your dead body. #'Uprising' - This is certain; the Brutes shall pay for the blood they have spilled. #'High Charity' - Cortana can handle the index - stopping Truth is up to you. '' #'The Great Journey '''- ''Form an unexpected alliance, keep Tartarus from activating the ring. '' Plot The game begins on High Charity, the mobile capital city of the Covenant. The former Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice; Commander Thel 'Vadamee, is being tried before the High Council for failing to protect Halo. Despite insisting that the Flood hampered his abilities to save, the Heirarchs who lead the High council, the Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret, deem him guilty of failing to protect the Sacred Ring. 'Vadamee is stripped of his rank and branded with the Mark of Shame by Tartarus, Chieftan of the Brutes. The story then turns to Earth's Orbital Defence Platform Cairo Station where Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 is recieving the new Mark VI armor from Master Gunnery Sergeant. Avery Junior Johnson who was recently promoted to Sergeant Major, arrives to take John-117 to an awards ceremony overseen by Fleet Admiral Lord Terence Hood for the dual purposes of awarding meritous acts and boosting the morale of the surviving Human population and noted as a war hero (John 117 has recieved every medal except the 'Prisoner of War' medal). The festivities are interupted by Cortana reporting "15 Covenant Capital Ships holding position just outside the kill zone", signalling the start pf the Covenant Siege of Earth. UNSC Marine forces along with John-117 protect the station from the boarding Covenant Naval infantry. But other stations were destroyed by the Covenant. After sending the bomb placed on the ship by the Covenant into space (destroying several ships) he landed onto the UNSC In Amber Clad and headed to the surface of Earth to New Mombasa to fight off the Covenant Army, led by the High Prophet of Regret. After the Covenant invasion force is halted by the UNSC defences, the Prophet of Regret flees Earth with Miranda Keyes, daughter of Jacob Keyes, and her detatchment in pursuit on the UNSC In Amber Clad. The hasty in-atmosphere jump devastates the city of New Mombasa and destroys the Space Bridge leaving its wreckage for miles around. The story then turns back to the discraced Elite Commander, Thel 'Vadamee, who is given the chance of redemption by the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy in taking up the mantle of Arbiter, along with the imminent mortality of the task. The new Arbiter accepts and becomes the will of the Prophets,seeking to complete the impossible task assigned for the redemption of his crimes. Thel 'Vadamee is tasked with the assination of a Heretic Leader, dissillusioned from the Covenant following the events of Installation 04 up to its destruction. Thel 'Vadamee tracks the Heretic Leader throughout the Gas mine (battling both Heretics and Flood) where the Heretics sought refuge When Thel 'Vadamee finally faces the Heretic Leader, 'Refumee asserts his belief that the Prophets have lied about the Great Journey, punctuating this with the entry of 343 Guilty Spark, whom both Elites consider to be an Oracle of the Forerunners, the ancient race the Covenant believe to be Gods. Before Thel 'Vadamee could learn more of the claims, the battle resumes and the Heretic Leader is killed before any meaningful discourse culd take place. Tartarus appears to extract him and Guilty Spark, preventing Thel 'Vadamee from learning anything from Spark. He leaves, not knowing what caused the Heretics to break their sacred oaths to the Covenant. Turning back to John-117 's story, Keyes exits slipspace in her ship undetected leaving the Prophet of Regret unaware that he had been followed. To the suprise of the pursuers, they discover that Regret has led them to another Halo Ring. Keyes soon determines that their objective is to capture the Prophet of Regret and stop the Covenant from firing the Halo Rings; John-117 is dropped onto the surface of Installation 05 along with ODSTs (Orbital Drop Shock Troopers) to remove Regret. With the help of Cortana, John-117 learms that the Prophet of Regret plans to activate the Halo himself, in the belief that it will propel true believers onto the Great Journey. Keyes decideds that this new revelation about Regret's intents warrants his death, which John-117 successfully achieves. But before being able to make his escape, the Covenant and High Charity, which has just arrived, attempt to kill John-117 by glassing the area, and he jumps into the lake surrounding Regret's position. The shock of the bombardment incapacitates John-117 and he is last seen being dragged down to the depths of the lake by the tentacles of the Gravemind, Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games